


Hot Cocoa at Dark Night

by Mina_chan95



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slice of Life, Unfortunately Kyo and alcohol is a bad combo, extra points if anyone got this reference xD, it's Kyo's birthday today! YAAA- YOO~, kyo x iori, so another volume of Happy Little Accidents, taking care of sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_chan95/pseuds/Mina_chan95
Summary: After not so calm evening for himself, Yagami once again proven that Kyo can't handle his drinks that well and now good luck for him, cos this brunette's behavior is unpredictable and that he has to handle it...[This story was written for Kyo's birthday on December 12th and inspired by one artist's works on Twitter]
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Hot Cocoa at Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it is seems that magic time of the year has arrived. Not only it is a holiday season, but it is a very special day for someone. So, congratulations to Kyo Kusanagi! ^-^ That's right, it is his birthday today. So, how about let's see how this evening would go and how it would end. Well, this project was inspired by one lovely artist on Twitter - @riche_ozisan . So, please, check this artist page, if you are into some good Kyo x Iori treat~ ( You all definitely will like it ^^) Like always, enjoy~

It was a calm winter’s evening. Singly snowflakes were dancing in the air by surrounded light of street lanterns. There was already sensible holiday spirit - either in the air of the city, either inside people’s hearts. So, who were rushing for getting gifts in earlier, who just hang out with those whom they call dearest, and lastly, those who don’t really concerned about anything right now and just want to enjoy the moment…

However, despise that in one local restaurant one certain redhead just wanted to call it a day and have a nice evening for himself, it seems that it wasn’t quiet exactly his day. ‘‘…like I was saying... Oi, are you listening, idiot?’’ this brunette started to point with his finger Iori’s cheek while with other hand holding a good glass of cold beer. Certainly, from that face of Kyo alone, you could tell, that it wasn’t his first or second glass and these cheeks dyed in light red could confirm it. This redhead sighed and replied in irritated tone ‘‘At least put this down before you spill it.’’. He continued to rest his chin on his hand while in another one holds a glass of whiskey.

Kyo listened to this request, however, now he placed elbow on table and gave smug smile. When he leaned forward this redhead, he replied in mocking tone ‘‘Eh~ Just look who is talking? Empty yo glass, you coward, then talk~’’. The ice cubes clacked inside this transparent glass as Iori moved his hand and silently observe his partner. One thing for sure, Kyo took this as challenge and refused to give up, so, he continued in same manner but this time in deeper tone ‘‘ It’s okay and I understand...You already know that you can't win against me. But you don't have to put such a scene, you know~’’. This brunette hoped that this certainly would provoke Yagami, however, it seems that it was useless. Like he remained indifferent, then and remained as so.

This Kusanagi heir didn’t liked this at all and frowned, so, he tried another tactic. Now with one sudden movement he tried to grab the glass from Iori’s hand. However, it seems that redhead’s reflexes were faster and he simply lifted his hand and smiled. As for this brunette, he ended up slamming his face on table and now this redhead asked ‘‘Whoah, don’t you think you had enough? Know your limits. Besides, all people laughing at you.’’.

While still resting his face on table, Kyo murmured something and after slowly sitting back angrily replied ‘‘…If you gonna waste this, then give it to me. *hic*’’, this brunette starred at Iori so demanding yet he slightly swings into opposite directions. As Yagami stands up, he says in serious tone ‘‘Fiiine, you already had enough. Let’s go.’’. This brunette looked so naturally surprised and wasn't so pleased with this decision, however, after Iori paid the bill, both were ready to leave restaurant. 

Once Yagami was in front of exit door, he noticed that he was missing something. That's right, it seems that Kyo has disappeared from his sight, but once he looked at the direction of their reserved spot, he widened his eyes and now rushed towards that direction - that idiot was about to grab half empty glass from poor waiter's tray like it was his hardly won trophy, why does he have to act like this, though this redhead and now he has stop this brunette from causing any further problems. 

Fortunately, Yagami managed to grab the back of Kyo's collar and dragged him towards him. For the first time in this evening Iori has used strict voice "Behave yourself. Just because it's your birthday, it does not mean that you can harass people." Now he looked at this waiter who was still at awe and said in slight calmer tone "I'm terribly sorry for this behavior, so, this for your patience", Yagami released the collar of this brunette and now before taking their leave gave an extra tip. Surely, it seems that this kind of dramatic leave got the attention of the people, but as soon as it began, it ended after this couple left the restaurant.

After both got outside the door, Iori fixed his long black coat and putted gloves, he notices that Kyo maybe didn’t managed to handle such a simple task so well. This brunette has putted his white jacket, however, it seems that too loose scarf caught the attention of this redhead. Right now Yagami approached Kyo closer and after placing his hands on it, removes it. Of course, this unexpected gesture made this brunette blush harder as he slightly opens his mouth and widens his eyes but he kept his gaze on this redhead. After swallowing saliva, he asked in shaking tone ‘‘What do think you’re doing, you dork?…and in the middle of the street!’’.

Yagami only sighed and while fixing this hopeless fool’s scarf, replied in stricter tone ‘‘You gonna catch a cold or get fever, if you leave your neck open like this-’’, however, this brunette now frowned and objected ‘‘Oi, like heck, I’m gonna! It’s not so cold, ya know…’’. Meanwhile this redhead was nearly finished and replied ‘‘And then after a breeze, someone ends up coughing and with running nose. Just not on my watch, got it?’’. Just when this Kusanagi heir wanted to oppose, Iori just tied scarf tighter. Kyo just silently observed this redhead but soon he objected ‘‘Pff, big deal~ Just when I asked to be baby-sitted by you? I’m fine.’’. It was pointless to further argue with this brunette when he is in this state. So, it was wiser for this redhead to remain patient take this stubborn idiot home. 

However, this evening wasn’t for this redhead and, definitely, it is not as calm as he wanted. After good stroll in rowdy city streets, this couple reached the riverbank, Kyo started to fasten his steps and now stopped. Surely, it got the attention of this redhead and he gave questionable look yet he could already tell that this Kusanagi boy think-off something bad. That suggestive look on this brunette’s face...Now he told in playful tone ‘‘Just watch me going~’’ and now after placing his hand on scarf, removed it with one sudden move. When he was done with jacket, he just tossed it on cold ground. Now he gave rather a challenging look for this redhead when he was done with shoes. Right now, Kyo was facing the river. Couple steps backward and after sprinting forward, gracefully as an otter, this brunette jumped into the river. Fortunately, it was deep enough and he didn’t broke anything. Yet Yagami could only face-palm and shake his head at such a reckless behaviour as water has been splashing around.

However, this was only the beginning. Yagami still remained face-palmed as this diver was waving at him cheerfully with both his arms ‘‘Oi, what’s the matter with you? Come on~ the water is just perfect.’’. This redhead slowly began to loose his patience and just wanted to go home, but despise that, Kyo had best of his time by swimming around, it didn’t even mattered that it was freezing cold. Backstroke, breaststroke, on sides, twisting - this brunette was showing off what he could. Yagami took this brunette’s clothes with him just in case if anything would happen. 

Once he looked at this redhead, he noticed that may be left back, because Iori began to fasten his step and walk away. It was better to pretend that he doesn’t know this brunette, because it seems that now this redhead getting more attention - more and more people began to gather and it was helluva embarrassing too! This Kusanagi was so honestly surprised and began to call for his partner ‘‘Hey! Don’t leave me alone here! Are you listening? Hey, Yagami!’’. No reaction from this redhead as he continued walk aside riverside. It seems that now Kyo looked upset and and just began to stroke faster to catch up Yagami. 

Stroke after stroke, the sound of splashing water become more louder and frequent. This brunette started to feel cold and more tired, he even started to rougher breath, unfortunately, a bit of water and it accidentally got inside his throat. Kyo began to cough and now stopped to call once again, but while coughing and covering sore throat with one hand ‘‘ Fiine! You wo- *cough* oon…So, help me out, idiot. I’m cold!’’. Iori finally has stopped walking and sighed. It can’t be helped then, and no matter how he may complain later on, but this drunken idiot might get a cramp and drown, though this redhead. 

This brunette starred at this redhead with rising anger and ready to kick his ass after he gets to foreshore, however, once Iori turned to his side, Kyo’s face brighten up and now he was slowly approaching this redhead. It wasn’t easy task, because he was already exhausted and the water only made it worse and now he began to whine ‘‘Damn it all!’’ yet he didn’t wanted to give up and continued to walk. After couple more steps he tripped over yet half swimming, half walking but he managed to get to the foreshore, where Iori was waiting for him with his dry clothes.

After finally being able to stand on his feet, he still was bended down and kept his hands on his knees while still hardly panting. Right now this Kusanagi heir looked like small animal soaked to the last straw, who was chattering his teeth and who’s skin looked so paled. There is no way this redhead would let him freeze any longer, so, now he used Kyo’s scarf to wrap it around his head and neck. He may looked like over-grown child, but it can’t be helped if one is acting like a child. After Kyo stands up, even if his mouth was covered in this red woolen material, it was visible that this brunette wasn’t so delighted being under the care of Iori, he so naturally frowned. However, this redhead ignored this and now redhead removes his own coat and placed on this brunette’s shoulders. Temporally, but it should protect this ‘swimming enthusiast’ from getting hypothermia until they get to Yagami’s home. 

But before that, this redhead began to scold ‘‘What were you thinking? Jumping like out of nowhere…’’, it seems that this brunette now gave a look of scolded child and averted his gaze. Once he looked straight to Iori’s eyes, he simply replied ‘‘You told me to do it. Of course, I wouldn’t give up to you and had to accept your challenge.’’. Yagami only rolled his eyes and in annoyed tone replied ‘‘What a hell you’re talking about? I didn’t even said a word, you fool…That’s it, not a single drop until next year.’’. Surely, this brunette indignantly starred at this redhead and when he was about to open his mouth, he felt how he was prompted to move forward when Yagami placed his arm around Kyo from behind. And, of course, whenever it was the effect of alcohol or not, but this brunette’s cheeks dyed in bright red and he turned his gaze murmuring ‘‘Stupid bastard…’’.

Once they reached this redhead’s apartment and entered, Yagami hanged their both coats to dry on corridors hangers. However, it seems that Kyo’s clothes were still soaking wet and he didn’t looked that well. Even on his way, his sneezing made Yagami jump from the same spot. But right now, he looked too sleepy and his face was dyed in bright red. No, it wasn’t from usual over-dose, but just in case Iori wanted to test one thing. After he approached this brunette, he placed his palm on Kyo’s forehead, but he immediately with-draws like it was burned and now stating "Just as I though. You're hot."

Surely, this Kusanagi boy gave the smugest look he could for this redhead and through coughting managed to reply in half-singing tone "Yeah, I know that~ So what?". Yagami only sighed and while tried to remain calm, demanded "Go to bedroom and make sure that you get rid-off of these clothes. Right now.", it seems that took this as another so-called challenge, however, this time he gave a suggestive look with little sparkles in his eyes and counter-attacking in seductive tone "Hoo~ Impatient as I see..." after mockingly hair swoosh, he continued ‘‘Like heck, I would! You better be glad since I’m good mood, oth-, otherw- ah-’’ now this brunette began to deeply yet shortly taking deep breath and half closed his eyes. After a second he loudly sneezed. 

When Kyo covered his nose with one of the sleeves, Yagami said ‘‘You’re still all wet. Go and after you dry yourself, change into dry clothes.’’. That exhausted and serious look on this redhead’s eyes letted to understand that there was no further point to oppose him. Whenever this brunette liked or not, but now he had to do as his partner says. 

After changing into navy silk pyjama, Kyo was now sitting and waiting for the arrival of this redhead in the bed. While he was wondering, Iori has already shown up with thermometer in his hands and now when he sat down on the edge of his bed, he asked ‘‘Just gonna check your temperature before giving any medicine.’’. It seems that now this brunette cracked a smile and now replied ‘‘What’s with this thing? You can afford going to all fancy places and stuff, but you still using this outdated relic? Do you know what happens if you break it?’’.

Apparently, thermometer filled with quicksilver didn't rised any trust to Kyo and he starred at this redhead with not so satisfied look on his face. Iori tried to calmly explain ‘‘The electric ones maybe more convenient and beep when they done measuring, but they are not as accurate as quicksilver thermometers. Therefore, just put this and hold it for couple of minutes. ’’ once again this brunette tried tease ‘‘Why should I? And where do think I’ll keep this?~’’. This redhead surely made this Kusanagi heir open his jaws by such a reply in indifferent tone ‘‘It’s up to you. You can hold in armpits, inside ear, mouth, per rectum-’’

Without letting to finish, he took away the thermometer away from Iori and now after lifting the blanket and then slightly pyjama shirt. Once he slides his hand with thermometer and places inside armpit, he keeps close his upper arm close to the sides of ribcage. Iori just can’t help and crack rather a soft smile and sighed while shaking his head. Just now he teases this brunette ‘‘Should I check whenever you properly holding it?’’ it seems that look on this brunette’s face like saying ‘Just you dare and I’ll smack you well’ surely just made this redhead want to tease him for a bit longer, but before leaving, he added ‘‘Make sure you don’t fake out, got it? I’ll check you in couple of minutes.’’ with that brunette was left alone to wonder.

One thing sure, Yagami is taking his time, or so though Kyo when he fed-off of waiting, but he returned not empty-handed. In one hand he kept a large cup filled hot content, which had such a nice scent. Definitely, it’s not some tea, even these with special scent sort doesn’t have such a sweet yet familiar scent. However, the content of other hand didn’t looked so appealing - it was a box of pills. After placing cup on night table, Yagami still hold the medicine, but this, he asked to show the thermometer. 

Despise that his cheeks were dyed in red and he hardly breaths, Kyo gave an impatient look. Once Iori studied closer where was the silver line, he declared ‘‘Thirty eight and point five. So, you like it or not, but you’ll stay here. Finally, did you dived enough?…Just take couple of paracetamols now and tomorrow lying mode. In other words, you can’t get up unless there is a need. If you do as it is told, you’ll get better soon.’’, however, this brunette opposed ‘‘Oi, why should I listen to you? You can’t tell me what to do. I’m fine.’’ it seems that after feeling a tickling inside his throat, Kyo began cough.

Yagami only sighed and replied ‘‘Fine. You’re leaving me no other choice. Open your mouth.’’. Right now this redhead places thermometer safely on the night table and after taking couple of pills from the package. After leaning closer to his partner, in one hand he kept pills in pinch, while he placed other palm under the jaw and with thumb on Kyo’s lower lip, he slowly opens his mouth. 

On other hand, this brunette was confused but couldn’t keep his eyes off Iori. Even if it was a simple giving of pills, this redhead looked so concentrated on current task yet he looked so calm, maybe even possibly enjoying of taking care of his long-time rival. How much time has passed? No, it didn’t mattered anymore…Yet one thing for sure, it eventually become like natural habit. Plus, despise that this Kusanagi can be such a trouble maker and maybe too much carefree, but his presence alone could brighten up even the darkest night for this redhead.

Whenever he liked or not, but this redhead slowly admitted and accepted that this Kusangi boy is the only one who can ever understand him. Heck, not the first time he was stopped by being swallowed and overtaken by the darkness and the curse of Orochi blood. 

Not the first time either he was spell-broken and awaken by the voice of this Kusanagi heir. 

Not first time during riot of blood he was embrassed until he returned to his senses and seeing wounded yet gently smiling Kyo. 

At darkest times…it always had to be him to lighten up and give the hope.Why? It seemed like he was the one who could understand him, his pain, sorrow, the heavy burden he has to carry on alone…

However, at this moment, this redhead was returned back to earth by annoyed Kyo’s voice ‘‘Oi, just snap it out. Earth to dorkgami, oi! Are you listening?’’. Apparently, this brunette looked annoyed yet embarrassed at same time from Yagami who was dozing out. But he only sighed and now after removing the same hand, which gently holds this brunette’s chin, he placed it behind his head and gently brushing his hair. Just after getting closer Iori brushed hair from the front with other hand and kisses the forehead of this patient. 

After with-drawing, Iori replies ‘‘Nothing. Did you took the medicine? Or you want me to check it by myself?’’, Kyo just objected ‘‘Don’t forget that I’m sick. Unless, like people say - idiots don’t get cold~ And yes, it were bitter ones.’’. Yagami removes his hands from this brunette and now reaches for cup with still hot content and passes to this brunette, who is now holding it with both of his hands.

Surely, it was very least expected and while Kyo studies the content of this cup of hot cocoa, he gave a questioning look, however, now Yagami replies rather in calm and self-confident tone ‘‘Drink it and rest tonight. However, don’t forget - after you finished, make sure you’re tucked in well and there is no gaps. You need to sweat it and rest as much as you can.’’. While observing the cocoa, Kyo though that maybe it is not that bad to be sick even if it is his very special day. 

When this brunette finished with this sweet drink, Yagami was about to stand up and said ‘‘Fine, if you need anything, just let me know-’’, however, now he felt how his sleeve was grabbed. It seems Kyo now gave a demanding look and asked ‘‘Can you stay here at least until I fell asleep?’’. Surely, even if it was a selfish request, but this redhead sits back and lets hold his hand by this brunette, who after awhile slowly began to close his eyes. After patiently waiting about good half hour, this brunette slowly relaxed his hands and now carefully without waking up this brunette from his sweet sleep, Iori still observes how this brunette peacefully sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Right, and this the a story for this time. Thank you for reading and your all support! Without any further ado, I'll need to prepare new arc chapters for Vampire Kiss, reviving twin drama in 2 Kyos story. Also, huge thanks for 200 hits for '' Eh? Ah, sou. '' So, this time as well gonna prepare more juicy smut. But until then. And like always - See you next time~


End file.
